


Focus

by IrisTheGoddesss



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smug babies, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheGoddesss/pseuds/IrisTheGoddesss
Summary: Don't give sharp objects to children.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 26





	Focus

**BAZ**

"You know," I take a step and swing my sword to deflect his, making him step back. "You're not too bad for someone whose only training was to fight with the evil tree trunks."  
His face turns red and I swear that I can practically hear the little teapot of his head start to boil.  
But he surprised me with taking a step back, jumping on a stone, then attacking me from above to bring my sword down. Though I twirl to the left just the right moment and defend myself.  
"Oh, and too vicious for a pretty head like yours." I smirk, and start to think that maybe I'm enjoying this too much.  
The morning sun hits too bright behind him and makes it harder to keep an eye on him from where he stands, but it's me against a frustrated Simon Snow. I'm having much more fun.  
Simon moves his feet back and forth, the sound of the swords clicking together makes sweet music, it's a dance. And so far, I'm the lead.  
He's a match, I give him that. He's been so far only mildly challenging though, I've seen better from him.  
"Don't let the anger be your guide, Snow." I say as I hop back once more. "It never did you any good."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He only becomes more frustrated.  
"Allow your heart to guide your force." We're slowly moving between the trees now. He hasn't even scratched me yet.  
"Come on-" He doesn't let me finish. Simon lunges forward with a strong blow and knocks me off balance. I stumble back a little, but restore myself quickly.  
"Good!" I encourage him to try harder.  
He grumbles in response. "What's your plan, Baz?" He continues his ministrations, this time focusing on unbalaning me again. "Forgive me, but you don't usually bless us with your humble generosity."  
"You're forgiven."  
He rolls his eyes, moving the sword from one hand to another.  
We're both showered in sweat at this point, it's awfully hot for a spring day.  
This is disappointing. It's obvious that there's something meddling with his mind. Maybe I should take easier on him, but he shouldn't have gotten tired this soon. I know Simon Snow.   
He stops so sudden that I almost fall on the ground from advancing.  
"You're right." Simon mumbles.

Huh?

"I should focus on my heart."  
Then he grins. He fucking grins at me. I lower just my sword the tiniest bit and stare at him dumbfounded. I notice how his bronze curls fall on his right and almost deprive me from seeing his sky blue eyes.  
I don't know when or how, but he's pushing me down with his foot in a second, and my sword is thrown two feet away. I fall back on the grass with a tuff.  
I can't look up from this angle for the sun is too blinding, but I feel the tip of Simon's sword on my neck.  
"And you... you are easily distracted for a guy who thinks he's got everything under control."  
I can hear the smirk in his stupid voice.  
We stay there way longer than we should've. The only sound is coming from my deep breaths and my heart pounding against my chest.  
Simon slowly moves the sword from under my neck to the adam's apple... and up... and up.  
He rests the tips of his sword on my cheek, and I hear the sweet overwhelming sound of his laughter as he changes the sword to his left hand and holds his right one in front of me.  
I take it and stand up awkwardly. Patting the dirt off my cloak.  
Simon hands me my sword and takes a few steps back, much to my dislike.  
"Now this time with more focus, round two."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm writing a middle ages au of Simon Snow series. This one is just me figuring out some scenes. 
> 
> Enthusiastically open to opinions :)


End file.
